Scars of Time
by Skyfall v2.0
Summary: In that very moment she had become aware that time was not standing still. Cruel reality made her painfully aware of the passing time. For a moment it hurt. For a moment it mattered. For a moment, time felt like something irreplaceable.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My second take on a Nanoha fanfic. Was originally intended to be a oneshot, but decided to make it a two-shot along the way. Originally intended for AnimeSuki community, but decided to post here as well. As usual - read and enjoy (hopefully) :)

Disclaimer: The author does not own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ... at least i didn't the last time i checked, but i can dream, right ?

* * *

Scars of Time

Again.

Once again she found herself standing on this very spot.

Time … is an interesting thing. You don't even notice it passing by. When simply being alive makes you content; facing your friends every day with a smile; leaving for work early with a light heart, knowing that people important to you will be awaiting your return in the evening. Standing together through thick and thin without as much as a worry. Because in the end they all had each other. The joy of being surrounded by friends.

The things we take for granted. She had grown accustomed to it all. Being surrounded by people she held dear in her heart … as long as it continued that way, the passage of time was irrelevant. Because … as long as one can live out their lives with the people they love, the time does not matter.

Then, with a sharp twist of fate, it all came crushing down on her. How much she had treasured those simple times. The importance of every moment shared with her friends. The irreplaceable people in her life; the treasured days she had spent with them. In that very moment she had become aware that time was not standing still. Cruel reality made her painfully aware of the passing time. For a moment it hurt. For a moment it mattered. For a moment, time felt like something irreplaceable.

And then … it didn't matter once again. Her standing on this spot … which time was it again? How much time had passed?

Months? Years?

It didn't matter. Her time kept moving forward, yet theirs had stopped. And so … it didn't matter. If their time was not linked with hers … it didn't matter. Whether her time kept moving or not ... it was not important.

The sixty four grave markers in front of her. Beneath them – the very reason why time is not important anymore. Some of them she barely knew. Some took pieces of her shattered heart with them. Mobile Division 6 … albeit not real, it had been her family. Her home. Her time that mattered. Especially …

Her gaze trailed along a line of memorials distanced from the others. Ten gravestones of special importance. For a moment she struggled to bite back her tears, but then a low noise caught her attention, causing Fate to look sideways.

Two of the graveyard staff seemed to be tidying up another division's resting place just down the path. After a moment of observation she turned her eyes towards the area in front of her and made a brief look over it. Anger instantly swelled up inside of the blonde, making her clench her right fist.

It seemed the grass was not trimmed for a while, causing it look messy and uneven. Red, brown and yellow leaves were sprinkling the area, carried over from the nearby trees by autumn winds. Even the path leading to this particular area of the graveyard seemed to be in dire need of sweeping – something she had not noticed before. Sighing sadly she averted her gaze …

"It's her again. Geez … why did they place them in this cemetery? Nothing but a hassle …"

Her red eyes turned towards the two men who were cleaning the surroundings of a grave that seemed to be more than fine already. Her clenched fist was shaking slightly as she took in a few, sharp breaths.

The men had noticed her penetrating glare, but seemed to ignore it. After a while Fate let out a low sigh and sadly lowered her head, loosening her fingers. She was tired. Tired from arguing with these ungrateful and ignorant people from ground forces.

Soon after the funeral it had hit her hard. The truth what people thought of Mobile Division 6. A happy-go-lucky field group, consisting of former criminals and failures, yet enjoying all sorts of special benefits from the higher ups. Many considered it to be an exact reflection of all the problems, corruption and incompetence in TSAB government. Few were the ones to show any compassion towards the departed. Even fewer had offered as much as a kind word to the sole survivor.

Even the people assigned as the graveyard caretakers seemed to think that way. The grave area of Mobile Division 6 seemed to receive only the bare minimum of care. And even that was only because it would affect the overall scenery and image of the large graveyard otherwise.

Fate had spent one too many times yelling at the staff, arguing with them, lodging in official complaints, and had almost went as far as threatening them. Sometimes she wished for nothing less than to draw Bardiche and let them feel a small margin of the pain and sadness tearing up her heart.

Lowering her head she turned around and started walking towards the fence, mixture of anger and sadness evident on her face. The metallic fence towered above her, almost twice her size, but that was none of Fate's concern right now. She simply wanted to get away. She couldn't pay proper respects to her friends in the presence of those people.

With minimal aid from her magic Fate made a jump for it, easily sliding over the decoratively sharpened tops of the metallic bars. Her touchdown on the walkway on the other side was graceful, clearly showing that such activities had not become alien to her.

After dusting off some inexistent dirt from her skirt, Fate turned to right and started to slowly pace down the walkway with downcast eyes, ignoring the stares some of the nearby people were giving her. She knew this was no proper way to leave a cemetery of all places. But in order for her to leave the normal way she would have had to walk past the two workers, and hearing them snicker behind her back was the last thing the red eyed girl wanted. This time, she was unsure about keeping her cool.

The blonde slowly turned her gaze to the right, eyeing the scene of the seemingly endless graveyard passing by as she continued her slow stroll. She felt … lost.

There … on the other side of the fence … laid her friends.

Just … where was she going? Fate didn't have an answer to that. For a long time now she had felt lost.

What was the path she wanted to walk? Where was she heading with her life? She simply didn't know. Ever since that day it didn't matter. She had remained with the Bureau, continuing to work as an enforcer … but that was simply because she didn't care what she was doing. Everything felt so … empty. Her actions – meaningless. Her friends were her life. Nanoha, who had pulled her from the depths of darkness and despair. Hayate and her knights, who had become an irreplaceable part of her life. Erio … Caro … her children. It was all gone.

_Where am I heading ?_

Once again Fate found herself being engulfed by nostalgic thoughts and sad memories. She continued her slow walk through the streets she used to know so well in the past, without paying any attention where she was going. Her mind was elsewhere, absent emptiness lingering at the depths of her blood red eyes.

Her legs were moving automatically, carrying her across the streets and walkways of the city, unbeknown to her consciousness. Sometimes a member of the Bureau crossed her path, but she didn't notice. Some seemed to recognize her, judging how they stood still and gave the approaching enforcer a respectful salute. But her mind didn't register this information.

She didn't know where her legs were taking her, nor did Fate care where she would end up. People crossing her path … the surroundings changing from the lively city streets to that of a calmer, more quiet one … none of it was important enough for her mind to process the information.

The scenery gradually changed as she walked her path; the lively noises of the city became more distant and eventually the girl was surrounded by silence. The sun that had shed rays of unbearable heat all day long now barely lingered above the horizon, basking the sky in crimson. A refreshing evening breeze was making Fate's long hair sway behind her as she walked.

A sudden, sharp gust of wind made her low ponytail swing to the side, snapping the blonde out of her dazed state. Instinctively she turned her head in the direction wind was coming from and looked upwards slightly.

The setting sun reflected clearly in her scarlet eyes, as she stood there for a few moments, captivated by the scenery. After a brief moment the fact it was already dusk registered, causing Fate to immediately check her watch.

"… I have been walking for almost five hours. Now, where am…"

Her trail of thoughts came to screeching halt the second she had turned around to scan the area. Her red eyes were wide, mouth half open.

This place … the very place haunting her in her dreams. The vision responsible for her sleepless nights. It was right in front of her. The place that was rending her heart … yet, ironically, her subconsciousness had brought her to this very spot.

"… Long Arch …"

Her voice was barely audible and shaky, yet the emotions it bore spoke volumes. Absently she took a few steps closer to the demolished building, a mixture of various emotions and memories surging through her mind. Three years … and it still looked exactly the same as since that fateful day.

The dormitory was missing its windows; glass shards lied scattered in the courtyard, sprinkling brightly under the rays of the evening sun. The main building was in a worse shape. It was sporting a large hole in the middle section, almost as if someone stole a quarter of the building. Various pieces of debris laid scattered everywhere in front of it, making it seem the building had exploded from inside.

Everything was left the way it was after the incident. Nothing had changed, no one had bothered to clean up this tragic place. It stood there as a ghost of the past, serving as a tragic reminder of the misfortune that befell the headquarters of Riot Force 6.

Fate started to walk towards, ever so slowly. Most likely it was her legs moving on their own again … she was too shocked to tell either way. Step by step she approached the demolished spot that once served as the front entrance to the building. Almost tripping over a pile of debris in her dazed state Fate stumbled in to the remains of the lobby and slowly allowed her shaky gaze to travel across the room.

She was instantly hit by a wave of memories … memories and emotions she had tried to bottle up inside her. The lobby she would cross several times each day … the cheerful attendant greeting her at the reception … the lively voices of people rushing across the place …

It hurt. Remembering all that … it hurt. Fate felt her tears gathering as she eyed the emblem of Riot Force 6, etched in the wall behind the reception desk.

Walking slowly and unsteadily she made her way across the hall, stopping in front of a stairway leading upwards. Placing her shaking hand on the railing she started to scale the stairs with trembling legs. It looked like she was about to collapse. Yet another memory hit her as she was climbing the stairway.

"_Erio! Caro! Don't run on the stairs! It's dangerous!" the blonde scolded her adopted children, as the two had just rushed past her, almost tripping an unsuspecting man along the way._

"_Yes, Fate-san!" The red haired boy yelled over his shoulder while continuing his dash downwards, without bothering to slow down. _

"_We are sorry!" the young summoner added, letting out a small yelp as she almost tripped, trying to keep up with the faster boy._

_Their guardian sighed at the sight and remained standing on the spot, looking after her fleeing children with a slight scowl. Her expression quickly changed to a smile though, and she let out a quiet, content laugh. _

At this point Fate had reached the second floor; tears were freely running down her fair cheeks. Just what was she doing here? This place was overflowing with memories … each of which almost made her want to curl up in a corner and go to sleep, never to wake up again … but that would not help. The memories would just come back to haunt her in her sleep … something Fate knew all too well. Yet …for some reason … she just couldn't turn back and leave. The memories hiding in these walls kept drawing her towards, as a sweet yet very painful drug.

She took a left turn, seeing the right path was completely blocked by the ceiling that had caved in and slowly continued her slow walk, footsteps echoing loudly in the empty hallway.

"_Ah, Fa … no, I mean – commander Testarossa" _

_Signum gave her a salute, cracking an amused smile when the blonde pouted at the formal treatment. _

Quiet sobs could be heard as Fate made her way forward, unable to keep it back any longer. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, failing to hide the emotions that threatened to overflow at any moment.

_Shamal let out a deep sigh, heavily hanging her head downwards for a few seconds, before quickly jerking it back up and looking directly at Fate with a stern look. _

"_I keep telling you not to overwork yourself, and what do you do? Almost collapse from lack of sleep!"_

_The purple eyed knight sighed and her expression changed from angry to one that exhibited sadness. "We are all worried about you…" _

Fate leaned against the wall with her left hand, while bringing the right one up to her chest and tightening it, as if trying to grasp something. Why … why did her chest had to hurt so much? …

Few more steps forward … and then she came to a halt, feeling the evening breeze once again tickling her skin. This is where the hallway ended. The continuing part of the building was destroyed, leaving Fate staring at the few hundred meters of empty space that separated this end of the hallway from the continuation at the other end of the enormous hole. Light of the setting sun reached her again, illumination the space in front of her with warm evening light.

"_Today was a hard day, right?" Her best friend asked while walking down the hallway, hands clasped behind her back, head turned to the right so she could observe the sunset. "But, the forwards did really well. They trust each other and believe in their strength." Nanoha scratched her cheek with her index finger rather nervously "it makes me a bit proud. Nyahaha …"_

_With her short laugh she quickly spun around and continued walking backwards. "That's why …" She titled her head to the right while closing her eyes and smiling brightly "lets work hard tomorrow as well. Right, Fate?" _

The blonde collapsed on her knees at the edge of the hallway and clasped a hand over her mouth while shaking all over. The tears that had started to flow a while ago were trailing down her moist cheeks with no foreseeable end. It had been a long while since Fate had cried … since she had allowed herself to cry. Now she was letting it all out. Sadness. Loneliness. Pain. Anger. Everything.

_Why … why did such a thing … ? _

The moment this thought entered her head mind some of the sadness was instantly replaced with swelling anger and immense hate … hate that threatened to spiral out of control … hate she herself was afraid of.

It was no accident. It was not a random terrorist attack. It was not a mistake on their part. It was all cleverly set up by that selfish and arrogant person. He had always held a deep dislike towards the Riot Force 6. The dislike turned to deep and personal hatred once the division exposed his Einherjar project, which caused him a lot of problems.

The 'accident' that soon followed was a set up by that man. It was clear to anyone. The reason why the demolished buildings of Long Arch had been left they way they were … to serve as a reminder what happens should you compromise the whole command chain of Ground Forces. It was an unexpected stroke of luck that Fate was not here during the dreadful night.

Yet there was no evidence. The investigation came up empty handed. Acous had tried to dig up anything that would help, yet even he couldn't find a lead. The Navy was in uproar, Chrono being the first to make accusations and doing everything in his power to make the man pay. This only worsened the already tense relationship between the Navy and the ground forces, to the point where the main office had to step in and forbid any further discussion of the subject, effectively tying Chrono down.

The Saint Belkan Church had expressed their suspicions about the matter, Carim and Acous being one of the main supporters of Mobile Division 6. But in the end it was all for nothing. Three years of struggle, yet nothing was gained.

Regius, on the other had, had managed to solidify his position as the chief representative of the Ground Forces. His beliefs didn't lack followers, and using some cleverly crafted speeches, which often involved spreading dubious information about Riot Force 6, he had managed to gather a lot of supporters who lacked liking towards the Navy.

Fate slammed her left knuckle against the wall and stood up slowly, pushing herself up with the other hand.

Why? Why? Why?

Why was such a man allowed to reign supreme, while her friends were …

She bit together her teeth and let out a low growl, allowing the anger to overtake her. Her friends … her family … her life … everything was torn away from her simply because they proved to be a hindrance in Regius's way. Even after their death he didn't stop dirtying their memory, continuing to use the Riot Force 6 as a cornerstone for his accusations against the Navy, thus gaining more supporters. He couldn't even let them rest in piece.

She turned around slowly, still leaning against the wall with her right hand. It hurt. The feeling of anger. Sadness. Confusion. Loneliness. Being helpless. It hurt. These mixed feelings clashed together in her heart, giving birth to an emotion she couldn't describe. This new feeling danced in her head, making her dizzy to the point of wobbling.

Supporting herself against the wall Fate started to move away from the destroyed end of the corridor. Her legs were visibly trembling; her mind once again being assaulted by the illusions of past these memory filled walls seemed to project. Illusions she knew would never come true, but still she allowed herself to be emerged in these nostalgic feelings.

"_Teana! Waiiit! I said I am sorry!" The blue haired girl pleadingly ran after her visibly annoyed friend, disappearing around a corner._

…

"_Geez, you are being too easy on them." The ever-small girl noted, resting Graf Eisen on her shoulder while closing her right eye and observing Nanoha with the left. "They need a real workout, not this baby stuff."_

…

"_Rein is not a kid! Hmph!" The small unison device crossed her hands over her chest and put on a cute, pouting look, definitely not helping to support the statement she just made._

Her vision was blurry. Either the tears were to blame, or these intoxicating memories. Or both.

The stairway she took up was reached and Fate started to descend, gripping the railing with her trembling fingers. Slowly. One shaky step at a time.

_Vivio blinked her heterochromatic eyes, constantly switching her confused look between Nanoha and Fate in front of her. "Mama?"_

A new wave of dizziness hit her, causing her senses to fade for a heartbeat, making Fate stumble on the next step. The loosened grip she had on the railing didn't help – the relaxed fingers lost grasp of it. Next thing the enforcer knew was breath being knocked out of her and pain in her elbows. She lay sprawled on the dusty floor of the lobby.

Their smiles … she wishes to see them again. But this wish is more of a nightmare than anything else.

She wishes to drown in her memory; to go back to those happy days. But this wish is a death plea.

She wishes to be with them … and this wish is her sin.

The sin of not being able to do anything; in past, present, or future … only bewailing her loss.

As the dizziness left her, new tears swell up in her red eyes; her fingers clenched, grasping at the dusty floor. She wanted to scream, yet the words would not come out. Her very soul was crying in agony … a deep, sorrowful scream no voice could ever portray.

Why? Why!?

Her friends … her family … her life.

It was too cruel to be true.

Too painful to remember.

Too wrong to be fair.

Fate bit her lip furiously, drawing some blood. The small, red surge trailed down her chin, mixing with tears along the way. She pushed herself up from the dirty floor. Her uniform was dusty, yet she didn't bother to wipe it. The voices of past had stopped whispering in her ears; the visions of times long gone had faded.

Without looking back she proceeded towards the exit in a steady pace. If something seemed out of place it would have definitely been her eyes. The ruby colored orbs now seemed to have lost the shine usually reflecting in them, making them seem eerie and lifeless.

That's right … there was no one that could stand up to Regius and bring him to justice. No one. Their hands were tied by the same laws that failed to protect her friends. If that's the case …

She stepped through the opening that once was the main entrance of Long Arch, ignoring a memory of the cheerful receptionist biding her farewell.

If that's the case … she would do it herself. By his hand sixty four people had died … simply because they were a nuisance to him. A thorn in his side. An unwanted variable.

They had lost their lives, yet he didn't hesitate to sully their honor even after that.

Yes, she should definitely …

Once outside Fate was greeted by the last rays of the crimson disk disappearing behind the horizon. A silhouette of a man was standing a few meters ahead of her, his long ponytail swaying in the wind.

"… Yuuno?"

Her voice was cold and indifferent, the very opposite of her usual soft tone. She looked barely interested in his presence.Their eyes met, and the male could instantly sense a presence of danger and animosity in the woman's gaze. Her eyes … he had seen such a look before. During the time Nanoha got injured…

The look in Vita's eyes before the knight launched herself forward with full force … The first time Vita had dealt a killing blow during a mission. The empty look in her eyes … something he would never forget.

The same look Fate's eyes were burning silently with.

Next he noticed was her moist cheeks and a small trail of blood, coming from her bottom lip. Her clothes were covered in dust, giving Fate a rather uncollected look. Last rays of the dying sun were falling on her, covering her hair with a crimson shade. But above all else she had a look he knew all too well himself – a mixture of loneliness and despair… the look of a human barely keeping himself from breaking down completely.

"Here." He took a step closer, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and holding it towards her.

She eyed the piece of fabric for a moment with a slightly confused look before finally lowering her head a little. "I am fine… I have no need for anything".

_How can you possibly be fine?. _

"Um… your lip?"

This caught the girl's attention, as she looked at her friend with another confused look. Her eyes … he felt a chill passing down his spine just by looking at them. These lifeless red orbs, void of their usual warmth. The look of a broken doll …

"My … lip?"

The question was asked in a slightly surprised, almost amused voice, yet still Fate raised her hand and touched her mouth. The blonde girl ran her slender fingers across her chin, then withdrew the hand and eyed it.

Lively red smears on the fingertips immediately caught her attention. For the first time she felt a sting of pain in the area her fingers had just traveled.

_Blood? My … blood? Blood … what have I …_

She gasped sharply, as if suddenly waking up from a bad dream. The lifeless expression in her eyes faded, replaced by the usual look.

She shifted her gaze towards Yuuno who looked relieved for some reason, and noticed the handkerchief he was still holding in his outstretched arm. After a moment of hesitation she nodded slightly and took the offered piece of fabric.

The male watched in silence as Fate tidied herself up. He could well imagine the emotions she had gone through just now. If anyone, he knew the toll this was taking on his long time friend. The solemn looks she showed once in a while. The occasional drift of her thoughts, coupled with a distant expression. The puffy eyes she had once in a while, indicating yet another sleepless night of tossing and crying.

He was worried about her. Even more so at times like this, when her appearance alone indicated she was an emotional wreck. Times she looked to be at the breaking point.

He … he would be fine himself. After all – he had promised by Nanoha's grave to keep on going… and he would. He needed to be strong. One of them did. For themselves … and for the friends they had lost.

Fate finished wiping the last spot on her face, carefully folded up the handkerchief and handed it back to Yuuno. "Sorry … it is dirty now …".

The boy only smiled at this lightly, taking the handkerchief from her outstretched hand. Her voice was quiet, yet the tone alone was enough for him to relax a bit. "Don't worry about it". Their hands touched for a brief instant, but it was enough for him to notice hers was shaking ever so slightly.

He placed the handkerchief in chest pocket and made a mental note to wash it later. He was always carrying one around. Not for himself, but in case she needed one.

A moment of awkward silence ensued; Fate lowered her gaze and gripped her left arm with the right one. "How did you know that … I would be here?"

A simple question… one he was expecting. "You were not by the graveyard, so I figured … " his green eyes shifted to the building behind her "… you might have come here".

"… Oh.". She downcast her eyes even more.

Again. Again she had made Yuuno worry about her. She almost bit her lip, but the quick surge of pain when her teeth touched the flesh made her stop. She hated it. Although Yuuno didn't show it, he was suffering inside as well. Yet she selfishly made the boy worry about her, making him carry double the burden.

He was always there for her, yet she was never for him. He worried for both of them, while she just provided more reasons for worry. She was afraid. Afraid of the fact she was grown accustomed to this. To having Yuuno around, always ready to support her. Just for once she wanted to stand on her own feet.

"I am sorry".

Yet all she could do was apologize.

Yuuno blinked through his glasses while looking at his companion. "For what?"

A small, almost invisible smile appeared on Fate's lips. His voice did not betray the false curiosity behind those words. He knew she would say that. She knew he would ask the question in turn … he knew the answer she was about to give.

"For making you worry …"

As expected, the chief librarian corrected his glasses with one finger and smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it … that's what friends are for, right ?"

"NO!"

Her sudden outburst made Yuuno take a mental step back. This was not one of their usual routines. Her head was downcast, hair covering her eyes. Yet a single tear could be seen trailing down her cheek. He took a step closer while slowly lifting his hand, but was stopped by her words.

"I … I am no friend! All I ever do is make you worry… I know it hurts for you too, Yuuno." This made the boy frown a bit "Yet still… still… all I can do is trouble you even more. Friends don't do that. They share their pain, yet a burned like I … I …". Fate's voice cracked, and she used the small pause to bring up her index finger to wipe away the tear rolling down her face.

"So … it is fine. I am fine… so please. Don't wo …

She was cut short when a feeling of warmth wrapping around her shoulders made her pause in shock. Slowly, she lift her red eyes, only to find herself staring over Yuuno's shoulder. She could feel his hands tightening around her back; she could sense his heartbeat due to their closeness.

"Yuuno … I am fine, so …"

She thought she had run out of tears to cry. Yet she was proven wrong, as these small reflections of human soul fell from her eyes yet again. "so … please …"

"Baka". _Don't say things you don't want to say … bottling it up won't make it better … neither for you nor me, Fate. Why do you have to be so …_ "I am not doing this for you".

"Eh?" her head jerked up suddenly, obviously surprised.

"You are right, Fate. I am hurt as well, so …

…is that a reason good enough?"

_Yuuno…_

"Mmh" She nodded, circling her arms behind Yuuno's broader back and burying her nose in his shoulder, allowing the tears to run freely once again.

"… Thank You.".

* * *

_She was surrounded by darkness, yet it was not unpleasant. The empty space around her had a feel of tranquility about it. Turning her head to the right she could see the image of Yuuno sleeping next to her. Her hand was entangled with his; warmth coming from the contact was putting her mind to ease. She finally felt at peace. _

_Fate sighed happily and closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again. A gasp of shock escaped her lips as she found her friend no longer beside her. The warmth she felt from the touch had faded, replaced by a chill climbing up her arm. The darkness no longer felt soothing; it was frightening._

_She quickly sat up, frantically eying the space all around her. Nothing. She found herself alone in the darkness. _

"_Fate-chan?"_

_The blonde gasped, jerking her head towards the noise. This voice … it couldn't be… _

_Yet her vision told otherwise. Her red eyes were widened in shock, as her mind frantically struggled to keep her overflowing emotions in check. It was not true. It couldn't be true. It was not supposed to be true. Yet she wished for nothing more than this …_

"_Nano…ha ?"_

_The brown haired girl smiled brightly, tilting her head slightly to the left. _

"_Nanoha!" _

_She didn't care if this was a dream. _

"_Nanoha!"_

_Before she knew it she was already on her feet, desperately running towards the girl in front of her._

"_Nanoha! Nanoha! Nanoha!!"_

_She threw herself forward, pulling her friend in to an embrace. _

_Yet her hands caught nothing but air._

_Surprised she looked at the white clad girl in front of her, confusion evident on her face. Nanoha's expression was one of sadness and worry. Apologetic look, large tears falling from her blue eyes._

"_Nano…"_

_The image of Nanoha shook violently; the brown haired girl crouched down, hugging herself with both arms, agonized look on her face. _

_Blood._

_Bloody tears fell down her cheeks, leaving red trails on her pale skin._

_A desperate scream. Sound of the familiar voice tore deep in to Fate's mind, echoing in the very depths of her soul. The image of Nanoha faded instantly, disappearing on to the darkness with abominable screech. "…ha?"_

Fate found herself to be panting heavily, her eyes suddenly wide open. She was drenched in cold sweat, heart beating violently. The bed sheets around her were ruffled, indicating she had been tossing in her sleep again.

She swallowed heavily and took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Turning her head to left she could see Yuuno sleeping right next to her, her sweaty palm having a firm grasp on his wrist. Fate stayed like that for a bit, allowing her beating heart to settle down before letting his hand loose.

Carefully, not to wake the sleeping boy, Fate got up and slid out of the bed they shared tonight. Another nightmare … but this one was different. She never had sleeping problems when she had Yuuno next to her … but this time even that did not help.

She felt miserable. Like a small child, afraid of the darkness of night. The blonde girl felt pathetic each time she came over, asking whether she could sleep beside him for the night. He never refused her, always placing her problems above anything else. And so, she slept beside him, gripping his arm tightly. This helped to keep the nightmares away.

A miserable, childish approach … another burden she placed on her childhood friend. Yet he never said 'no' … she was always welcome here. If Yuuno thought of her as a nuisance, he never showed it.

But tonight … the dreams plaguing her heart had returned. No matter how hard she had held on to Yuuno's hand… now matter how much she wished for peace … they simply didn't leave her alone. Painful memories, etched deeply in her subconsciousness.

Again … that man …it was his fault. The things he had said today were beyond ridiculous. She would never forgive him. Never.

Without a noise she slid across the room and circled around the desk, snatching Bardiche in the process. Not bothering to put on any decent clothing she made her way to the door leading to balcony and turned the handle, wincing at the squeaking sound coming from the hinges.

She cast a quick gaze towards the bed, but found Yuuno still asleep, much to her comfort. At the same time a wave of sadness washed over her, as she eyed his sleeping face. What would he say in the morning? What would he think of her? Once again she could do only one thing when it came to Yuuno… _Yuuno … I am sorry._

She stepped outside and closed the balcony's door behind her, instantly feeling the chill of night. Her eyes were closed; hands stretched out to the sides. For a few moments she simply enjoyed the refreshing night wind brushing against her bare skin.

A minute had passed before Fate finally took in a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, revealing a serious, dreadful look.

Anger, drowning her mind in a pit of darkness…

Endless pain, clawing away at her very heart…

Revenge, threatening to overtake her …

The feelings she was afraid of herself.

Tonight, she would embrace them.

Her gaze fixed upon a large shadow, towering over the nighttime city. A new surge of anger and despair tore in to her consciousness, causing her to squeeze Bardiche with all her might. Tonight… she would make him pay for his crimes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second and last chapter of this fanfic. Somehow this was hell to write, as i ended up spending enormous amounts of time on several parts in particular, and i am still not satisfied with how they turned out. Oh well - read and enjoy (hopefully).

Disclaimer: Nop, i still don't own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

Scars of Time

Hallways of the ground force command center were unlit, despite it being completely dark outside. The huge building was lifeless, basking in the darkness of the cloudy night sky.. The eerie silence was contrasted by the shrieking wails of the sirens, tearing deeply in the silent night. Flashing emergency lights periodically lit up, forcing the darkness to draw back for short moments, giving way to the flickering crimson light.

These brief surges of light illuminated a shadowy figure of a person, standing in the middle of hallway. The girl was panting heavily, crouching slightly on her right leg. Her long, golden hair hung loosely around her shoulders, hiding her eyes behind the blonde bangs.

She was leaning heavily on the polearm in her right hand, using the weapon as means to support herself. Her left hand hung lifelessly by her side, blood trailing down the torn fabric of her barrier jacket. Small drops of the red liquid were dripping down to the floor, forming a miniature puddle by her feet. The white cloak hanging down her shoulders was torn, barely holding any semblance to the elegant piece of clothing it usually was.

The red lights flashed again, providing a brief moment of visibility in the otherwise impenetrable darkness. Three other silhouettes, clad in military uniforms, could be seen at the end of the corridor standing side by side, as if trying to cover the wooden door behind them. They had positioned themselves in a reverse triangle, holding up their spear shaped devices defensively. Their stance was firm, yet for some reason there was an aura of uneasiness surrounding them. All three stiffened immediately as the girl in front of them shifted slightly.

Fate took in a deep breath and swallowed hard, trying to regain her breath. Her saliva was sticky, forming a slimy ball at the back of her throat that refused to go down, almost making her choke for a second. Her legs trembled slightly, clearly showing her state of exhaustion. Every intake of breath made it seem her lungs were being attacked by thousands of tiny needles. Periodic stings of pain in her chest made it obvious to Fate her body was heavily strained from the constant cartridge use.

As she struggled to bring her breathing under control a new surge of pain stabbed her in the chest, making Fate wince slightly. A low groan escaped her lips.

How…did it come to this?

Pain…

Why…did she come here?

Kill…

What…would that achieve?

Revenge…

Would that… change anything?

Justice.

Is killing… justice ?  
That is …

_Why… am I here?_

_I… _

Slowly, taking care not to lose focus on the three men facing her, Fate turned her head ever so slightly, taking a short glance over her shoulder. Body of a military mage was slumped against the wall a few meters behind her. His dark eyes were half open; flashing red light dancing on the surface of the glassy orbs. Small surge of blood was trailing down the corner of his mouth.

…At which point had she stopped caring whether her blows were lethal … ? Or was she simply past her physical limits where she could deliver her attacks with utmost precision?

Pain…

_Is this … the right thing to …_

She locked her red eyes on the three men before her, gathering all the strength she had left, ignoring the pain.

_I … don't know. _

_But…_

She tightened her grip on Bardiche and slowly brought the device up, holding it sideways, steadying herself on her own feet.

_But…_

_That's fine. _

It was fine if she was wrong. She was already past the point of no return.

Guilt. Pain. Uncertainty.

As long as she got to finish what she came here for … it was fine.

So…

Fate threw herself forward, instantly closing the distance between herself and the three guards. She swung Bardiche in a wide arc in order to increase the momentum. A reckless move that left her wide open. But she was in no condition to rely on her usual precision strikes. She felt like collapsing any second from exhaustion – it had to be finished as fast as she could, even if it meant relying on reckless power attacks.

Whether from fear or reflex, the middle guard leapt back the second Fate propelled herself forward, narrowing her immediate choice of targets to two. Bardiche came down in a heavy swing, crashing against the hilt of the Armed Device of the man to her right. The staff shattered under the impact, sending the man flying backwards, crashing in to his comrade who had taken stepped back just a second ago, knocking the two against the door behind them.

The man to her left, however, took advantage advantage of the small time it took of Fate to dispatch of his companions. He quickly moved to her left and then charged forward with his spear-like device. A grim thought flashed through Fate's head that she can not block the blow with her left hand disabled. She didn't have enough strength to dodge either, something which would have been a child's play in any other circumstances.

_defensor_

A flash of yellow lit up the hallway the instant these monotone words were spoken. The auto guard of her device flashed to life when it seemed almost too late, producing a whirlpool of energy between her left side and the attacker. Sparkles flew in the air; she could hear the man groan angrily as the tip of his device connected with the swirling circle of yellow light protecting her.

A perfect opportunity for a counterattack, yet Fate found herself to be lacking of the strength to move right now. Her left hand was trembling heavily, struggling to keep the grip on Bardiche. There was no way she had the strength to move the weapon to attack right now. _In that case… _

_Barrier Burst._

The magical barrier protecting her lit up the moment Bardiche had said these words, illuminating the fear in the soldier's eyes. Not even a heartbeat later the magical circle exploded, hurling the man against the wall behind him with immense force. The soldier hit the wall with a bone crushing sound before collapsing lifelessly on the floor. The attack had knocked him out.

Panting rigidly Fate turned her attention to the two men in front of her. The one who had parried her attack was, apparently, unconscious, but the other one was slowly pulling himself up from the floor. Although he was visibly dazed, it was clear to Fate she was in a tight situation.

She found herself unable to move; the pounding in her temple was so heavy it seemed someone was working on it with a hammer. Her vision was unsteady, going blurry one moment and returning to normal the next. It was clear she had pushed herself well beyond her limits. But …

The door …

The large, wooden door just behind the recovering soldier …

There, behind that door …

If only she could make it past this door … then …

_Sir?_

The mechanical voice of her device felt like coming from somewhere far away, yet it provided an anchor for her fleeting consciousness.

"Bardiche …" she managed to stutter between her jerky breaths, battling her fatigue to remain standing "Cartridge… load…"

_Yes Sir. Load cartridge _

_My last …_ she absently noted, as the blurry confirmation of Bardiche reached her ears. She could barely make out the sound of her device's barrel spinning, as it prepared to execute the command. A metallic clank, followed by a dull sound of an explosion that seemed to come from under water.

A second later it felt like someone had forcibly awoken her from the dreamy state of unconsciousness she had fallen in to. Rejuvenating energy rushed through her body, sharpening her senses and filling her limbs with new strength. A temporary effect that wouldn't last, so she had to act quickly. Given her miserable state the boost was unlikely to last more than a minute, if even that.

A yellow circle with magical sigils appeared under her feet, as Fate raised Bardiche and pointed it towards the soldier who had just finished gathering himself and turned his eyes upon her.

"Plasma …"

The soldier's eyes widened at the sight of the ball of lightning energies forming in front of the girl, yet fear had pinned him on the spot, rendering him incapable of reacting in time. Not that it would have made a difference.

"…Lancer!"

A surge of intense energy filled the corridor, washing over the soldier with thundering noise, dampening his screams and colliding against the door behind him. The wooden door turned to shambles instantly with a loud noise, revealing a large room behind it.

Fate took several wobbling steps forward and slumped heavily against the doorpost, trying to catch her breath once again. The room in front of her was extremely large. It was more of a hall than a room. It was empty for the most part. Bookcases stood aligned along the walls, giving the place a look of seriousness and importance. The high ceiling towering at least fifteen meters from the ground was made entirely from glass, allowing gentle moonlight to illuminate the contents of the room.

As soon as Fate focused her gaze on the far side of the room she halt in shock, various emotions circling through her heart, frantic thoughts rushing through her head. A moment later her features changed, displaying detest and anger.

There, behind a desk at the far end of the room, stood a bulky figure of a person. One of the pillars was casting a shadow on him, preventing moonlight to shine upon his face. Yet she knew. The cause of her loss and pain. The man whose ambitions had introduced her to a world of never-ending nightmares. Her red eyes narrowed; only one word escaped through her gritted teeth.

"Regius."

"There she is! Stop her!"

Fate jerked her head backwards, only to find two military mages at the far end of the hallway she had just battled through. Before she could do anything one of the two had positioned his device in a shooting manner and unleashed a beam of blue energy towards her.

The whole world around her seemed to come to a halt as Fate's mind franticly tried to find a way out of the situation. Yet she knew the answer even before she started to look for one. This was … the end. The effects of the cartridge had almost completely faded, leaving her completely drained. She had her back turned to the attack- there was no way she could turn around in time to face it, given the fact she was barely standing on her feet.

Even if she did, she lacked the energy required to cast a shielding spell. Bardiche had exhausted the last of its reserve energy during the previous stunt – there would be no auto guards this time. Her head sank, realizing the futility of her situation. She had been prepared for such an outcome …yet still … why did it hurt so much? She had failed… in everything. Be it avenging her friends or picking up her life from shambles – she had failed. She closed her eyes, faces of her friends flashed through her mind, producing a faint smile.

_Everyone … forgive me…_

A thundering noise came first, echoing deeply in her head. Even with closed eyelids she could tell a blue light was engulfing her figure. Loss of consciousness should have followed next. But for some she found herself still capable of thinking. Instead of bringing pain, the light seemed to be slightly warm. A pleasant, comforting feeling.

The noise had died down, so Fate slowly opened her eyes, still looking over her shoulder. The next moment she jerked her eyelids wide open, shock and disbelief overcoming her ability to think for a moment.

"Yuuno ?!"

The young man was standing just behind her, facing the opposite direction. His right hand was outstretched, a spinning, green circle of magical energies formed at his fingertips. Fate heard the two mages shouting, but she could not make out the words – her mind was focused solely on the boy in front of her. Another wave of blue energy smashed harmlessly against the shielding spell.

Confusion. Hope. Anger. Panic. Disbelief. Horror.

She wanted to scream.

Why? Yuuno … What was he doing here?

The answer to that was obvious. But … why ? Didn't he understand what this meant? She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything the boy turned his head and looked her in the eyes. Green orbs met red ones. At that moment all the complaints she had wanted to voice disappeared. He wasn't angry, confused or scared.

He looked sad, yet his green orbs showed nothing but understanding and worry. Just like always. He smiled at her sadly, making Fate wince inwardly.

"Yuuno … I …".

She stopped. She didn't know what to say, even though her heart was screaming. There were so many things she wanted to say on that very moment, yet no words seemed to come out.

The male simply nodded and turned his attention back to the hallway after grimacing slightly; another energy attack had just crashed in to his shield. He brought up his other hand and the magic circle before his fingertips lit up more brightly.

"Fate…"

The girl looked up at his back; her vision was cloudy, and it was her tears that had managed to sneak in to the corners of her eyes to blame. Again she found herself unable to say even a word although her mind was begging of her to scream out. "… go …"

That was the only thing he said before stepping further in to the hallway, continuing to block the passage for the attacking mages.

_Go …_

This one work kept echoing in Fate's head like a lingering presence. Did he understand what she … ... Didn't he understand what coming here…… there is no way he wouldn't understand. There is no way he wouldn't know. So why … ?

_Go…_

As if following this unconscious command she had started to move without realizing it herself. Slowly she moved further in to the large room, limping heavily on her left leg, dragging Bardiche along. Yet the pain did not register at all. Glass shards were scattered on the floor beneath a hole in the ceiling, creaking unpleasantly under her feet. Yet the only noise reaching her ears was the sound of battle behind her.

She wanted to stop and rush to Yuuno's aid, yet her body kept moving forward. _Go…_

Fear. Uncertainty. Panic. Anger.

Deep feeling of guilt washed over Fate, embracing her like a black fog. It was … her fault.

Again.

Once again her actions had caused trouble for Yuuno. Only this time there was no going back. She had fallen too deeply and had dragged the green eyed boy with her. Again … she had hurt the only person whom she cared about, because of her selfishness. Just like always.

But why … wasn't he angry? He smiled at her sadly with understanding eyes … why ?

_Yuuno … _

Guilt.

She was the one to blame for this …

_No…_

It was that man's fault. That man …

She stopped dragging her feet and lift her gaze upwards. She was standing a few feet in front of a desk. Her crimson eyes seemed to lit up with anger as she glared at the figure of a man behind it.

_His fault …!_ Her fingers tightened around the hilt of her device as she almost growled in anger. The face of this man … the cause of her nightmares.

"Regius…". Her voice was dreadfully cold, and the man narrowed his eyes upon hearing his name escape her lips.

"Agent Testarossa … so I was right. One who has been a criminal always remains a criminal. Just like your…"

"Shut up!!"

The general was interrupted by her scream. Fate was trembling from anger, gripping Bardiche so tightly her fingers were turning white.

"Criminals?!

You are a murderer! It is your fault that … that…!"

She swallowed hard, trying to bite back her tears. Her urge to cut the man was rising every second.

So why was she hesitating?

It was what she came here to do. So why … ?

The large man raised an eyebrow, hands crossed behind his back. "Murderer? Do you have any proof?" Left corner of his mouth twitched up slightly as he saw the girl in front of him grit her teeth. "Do not blame me for the incompetence in handling Relics within your team. Certainly, it is unfortunate the Relic you were entrusted proved to be unstable, but … " his eyes narrowed "Blame yourself for your mistakes. Well, not like I would expect anything else from a team of former criminals and … "

His speech was interrupted, as Fate suddenly raised her right hand, pointing Bardiche towards him. Cold fire was burning deep within her crimson eyes. "Regius …" She quickly raised her right arm, holding Bardiche sideways.

"Go to …"

_Scythe…_

"… hell!"

_Form…_

The top of Bardiche moved upwards; a curved blade of yellow energy formed at the end of her device, giving it the semblance of a scythe. She took a swift step forward while raising the weapon above her head, aiming at the man in front of her.

Pain.

It was instantaneous. Starting in her stomach area, then bursting through her whole body in a flash, leaving her paralyzed in shock. She simply stood there for a couple of seconds without moving, shocked expression on her face. Seconds later the magical blade of energy faded and she let Bardiche fall out of her hand. Metallic sound echoed through the large hall as her device hit the ground, reverting back to its jewel form a moment later.

Slowly, she lowered her trembling hand and placed it upon her stomach, then looked at Regius with quivering eyes. The man placed an object he had just held in his arm inside his pocket, then slowly stepped forward and stood besides Fate without looking at her. "You don't understand. Sometimes justice needs to be forced upon people. I will do anything to this goal. Eventually everyone is going to understand".

With that he left her side, moving further away in the dark room. The sound of his footsteps echoed loudly within her head, while her vision seemed to darken.

"Re… gi … us …".

Strength left her body and Fate dropped down on her knees, trying to steady herself. Yet she felt her consciousness slipping away as she began to fall to a side. _Why … did it turn out … like this?_

Her senses were numb, but she was surprised she didn't feel the pain that should come from hitting the floor. In fact she felt the pain slowly fade away. A warm, pleasant feeling. She felt at peace. _Am I … ?_

Slowly, she opened her eyes, trying to take in her surroundings. The sudden realization she was still within the large room seemed to jump-start her thinking process again. She was still down on her knees, but instead of the cold floor she found herself being pressed against another person. His hand was placed upon her stomach, comforting warmth radiating from it, slowly spreading through her body and eating away the pain.

She smiled a faint, bitter smile. _Again…_

"Yuuno …" she whispered in a silent voice, noticing the boy visibly relaxing upon hearing her voice. His outfit was rather torn from the battle he waged just moments ago. His bright, green eyes were moist, making it seem he was on the verge of tears. She had never seen the male cry before.

"… Sorry …" she whispered "I … couldn't…". She didn't say any more – it hurt to talk. Yuuno simply shook his head slowly and looked at her with an expression clearly stating he understood. This understanding expression of his … she didn't like it. He should have been angry at her … yelled at her … she had created the mess they were in. Yet why did his face show no trace of anger?

How … had he found her? Fate smiled a sad smile inwardly. A useless question. He always seemed to know where to find her. Just like that day …

"Yuuno … why? … You mu … run away. I am … already …" She gasped sharply, overwhelmed by a sudden gash of pain that lasted for a heartbeat before fading away. Tears lingered at the corners of her eyes. "If you don't … you too …"

She stopped in surprise, noticing Yuuno's angry look. But before he could say anything a shattering sound caught their attention; three aerial mages had just burst through the glass ceiling and were taking aim. Fate could hear the voice of Regius shouting orders from the far side of the room, but she couldn't make anything out because a rain of glass shards crushed down upon them.

Apparently Yuuno had heard him though. Immediately he reached for something on the ground, then raised his hand upwards at the same time when the military mages unleashed their attacks. His palm lit up with green and yellow light, making Fate realize he had just picked up Bardiche.

_Tri-shield._

The familiar voice announced, as a triple layer barrier surrounded the two just a heartbeat before the hostile spells managed to reach them. The bolts of energy clashed against the barrier with a thundering noise and Fate could see Yuuno wince at the impact. Then the boy quickly turned his head towards hers.

"Baka!"

This one, harsh word caught her off-guard. She could only stare at Yuuno's face in bewilderment.

"What do you mean "why" ? There is no way I could simply leave you! Don't you understand?!"

For the first time Yuuno was being harsh with her. Of course she understood. But … at this rate … Yuuno would also …

Pain stung her heart, but it was not physical. It was deeper than that. It hurt more.

It was too late now. But…

Why … had it turned out this way? Yuuno … the only person she held dear. Only him she didn't want to see hurt.

Only him …

…yet why ?

"But … you will also …" she averted her gaze, finding herself unable to finish the sentence. She came here prepared to what might happen to her … but, Yuuno was …

Another wave of energy smashed against the barrier, shattering the outer layer this time. Yuuno let a low groan escape his lips, obviously in pain.

_protection down_

It hurt Fate to see him like this – in pain, making a futile attempt to protect her. An attempt that is going to cost him … she averted her gaze, fining herself unable to look in his eyes anymore.

"Yuu …no ?"

Suddenly she found herself being embraced by the male – he had placed his head on her shoulder, holding her tightly. Her left hand hurt from the embrace, but complaining never crossed her mind.

"What are you … I …

… Fate, you are the only one left … without you, I wouldn't be able to …

Because … I …"

His last words faded in the wake of another thundering sound as another wave of attacks hit the barrier, shattering the second layer. His lips moved seemingly without a sound, yet Fate seemed to her them.

_protection critical_

Slowly, she brought her trembling hand up from the floor and placed it around Yuuno's back. He was sobbing on her shoulder, holding her tightly. Fate could feel small drops of water falling down on her skin. She could feel the warmth of Yuuno's breath on the back of her neck.

Tears were flowing freely from her crimson eyes. Regret, guilt and remorse were overflowing her heart. She felt like a veil had been torn away from her eyes. At this very moment the girl understood what she had sacrificed.

She had chosen to chase a painful dream instead of facing the present. Immersed in a nightmare of past, oblivious to things in front of her. Drowning in a bitter memory, not trying to extend a hand towards new ones. Why … hadn't se noticed sooner?

She clenched her right fist on Yuuno's back, gripping his shirt tightly_. Why didn't I … notice it sooner? _

_Yuuno … I am sorry._

"I … too …"

She felt the embrace around her tighten, and Fate smiled a sad smile, allowing herself being immersed in this new dream. She could barely hear the roaring sound of the spells around her as they clashed against their flickering shield. It did not matter. The young enforcer felt like she had just woken up from a bad dream. It was a feeling she had long since forgotten. A feeling that time matters.

This very moment – embracing her childhood friend under their fragile shelter – it mattered. This very moment of two broken souls finding peace in each other's arms … time was moving for her once again. She gripped the boy's shirt more tightly and closed her eyes when another attack thundered loudly above them.

_Barrier breached._


End file.
